Evolution
by FantasySci5
Summary: A vital potion must be delivered. Something goes wrong, and two Pokemon pay. Meowth and Pikachu evole into the next level, when neither of them want to! Things go wrong, and the evolution is nothing good!
1. Chapter 1

Evolution

Howdy and Hello! I like the original, so this is original, with the original 150 Pokemon, Misty is still there... Pikachu is a 'he' in here, as well as Meowth.

SUMMARY: A vital potion must be delivered. Something goes wrong, and two Pokemon pay. They are forced into something they don't want to do. (Ew! Not like that!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. If you think so, I think you should have that old scratch that Meowth gave you, checked.

* * *

Giovanni sat in his plush chair, tapping his fingers on the hard oak desk, while he petted his pet Persian. A red light came on his phone, and a voice squeaked, "They are here."

Persian purred in response, as Giovanni scratched the back of it's ears. "Let them in."

He heard the door creak open, and 3 pairs of feet scuffle in. He tore his eyes away from the winter scene outside, and turned his chair around, to face his guests.

One of the teams of Team Rocket stood there, their eyes wondering. One had long pinkish-purplish red hair; a tight white shirt, that had the 'R' logo, that had a large split up it, to reveal a black shirt underneath it; a short white skirt, long boots, black gloves, and green earrings. He noticed that it was Jessie as soon as he saw her long legs.

Standing next to her, was a tall man, with short purplish blue hair, black gloves, a white shirt with the 'R' logo on it, that had a longer black shirt underneath it, long white pants, with black boots. This was James.

Standing between them, was their Pokemon, Meowth. He stood on his hind legs, staring loathingly at Persian.

Giovanni had been impressed that this Pokemon could talk, for he was the only Pokemon in the world who could. But Giovanni liked higher evolutions, and this Meowth was a little to quick to attack, and would miss important details.

He saw the 3 shift, then bow. "Boss." They said in one voice. "There is a new potion." Giovanni started. "It can make any Pokemon evolve. I want it. It is currently in 'experimental stages' at the Pokemon Center in Hevler City. Get it for me." He finished, turning his chair back to the snowy window, as he flicked his hand, signaling they were dismissed.

He heard them scatter out. They had been part of Team Rocket longer than anyone else but himself. They were loyal, but had not caught him anything yet, and that got on his nerves. He tutted as he petted his Persian, who had stopped being tense ever since Meowth had left.

He saw the red light flash on his phone again in the window, then pressed it, to allow the other members of Team Rocket to come in, so he could tell them the same speech.

* * *

Nurse Joy bit her lower lip as she thought of the poor Pokemon in Riverisha Town, who was dying. Her transporter wasn't functioning correctly, so she couldn't send the potion through it, to the Nurse in Riverisha Town. She could only await, and stop the tears as she tried to stop thinking about the Pokemon.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock made their way into Hevler City. Ash whistled as he reached the Pokemon Center. He took out his Poke Balls as the sliding doors opened. He went to the front door, and placed them on a tray.

Nurse Joy looked up, surprised. "Ash! Nice to see you again!" Nurse Joy gave Ash a hug, trying to disguise she had been crying. Brock, the love he felt for all Nurse Joys, driving him forward. "It's nice to see you again, Nurse Joy!" He said, as his eyes turned into little red hearts, and he clasped his hands by his face, leaning heavily toward her. Misty pulled him away by the ear.

"Ash! Where are you going after this!" Nurse Joy asked suddenly. Ash clicked his tongue, then said, "Dunno. To the next town, I think."

"Wonderful! Could you help me with something!" Nurse Joy asked, and was delighted when Ash nodded.

* * *

Ash nodded as Nurse Joy told him the story. Misty and Brock, behind him, listened intently. Pikachu clasped onto Ash's shoulder, as he too listened.

"Thanks for agreeing to help us out, Ash." Nurse Joy said earnestly to Ash. "There is a dying Pokemon at the Pokemon Center in Riverisha Town. There is only way to save it. It must evolve. But it is too weak to evolve."

Ash nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "This," Nurse Joy handed Ash a tiny vile with a green liquid inside, that sparkled in the hospital light, "is a potion called Evolve Push. It makes any Pokemon who touches the liquid, or is around it, evolve. It doesn't matter if it needs a special stone, or if it just needs experience points. It will force the Pokemon to evolve. This will only work if the Pokemon is 10 points near to evolving, if it has to evolve by experience. Luckily, Eevees don't need the experience."

"The poor Eevee in Riverisha Town is so weak, it can't evolve. Even with the strength, it needs a special stone. They can't get their hands on any type of stone, so we have agreed to give them this experimental potion. It is still in testing range, and it is the only one in the world."

Ash nodded, pocketing the vile. Nurse Joy gave him a hug, then said, "Good luck."

Jessie, James, and Meowth were outside, looking in on the twerps and nurse with binoculars, lip reading.

"Wow!" Jessie whispered as she finished reading their lips. "The Boss would love to have that!" James muttered.

"You pewple!" Meowth shouted, shaking his head. "Down't you remember that that was what he was tawking about! 'Experimental Stage'. He already wants it. And once we give it to him, we'll be wrich!"

Team Rocket wandered off into a day dream of how they would spend their money.

"Well, can't stay around here all day. We got to get that potion, and get Pikachu in the process!" Meowth reminded Jessie and James. "Right."

* * *

Ash set off down the road, Misty and Brock right behind him, and Pikachu on his shoulder. He turned on the path, so now the Pokemon Center was out of sight. They kept walking in silence.

The path slopped down, then started to climb back up. As they reached the bottom of a medium sized hill, they looked up to hear the familiar chorus of a song they wish they would never hear again.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie sang out, her back to James. "Make it double." James said in a low voice, his arms crossed. "To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation. To announce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above." They continued as Ash, Misty, and Brock rolled their eyes, waiting for them to end their silly song.

"Jessie; James. Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light. Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Meowth hopped up from behind them and squeaked, "Meowth, that's right!"

"Give us that potion vile!" Jessie threatened.

"No!" Ash said plainly. "Fine!" Jessie screeched, then reached for her Poke Ball. With a blinding white flash, Arbok appeared in front of Ash, hissing.

Pikachu leapt off of his shoulder, and landed in front of Arbok. "Arbok!" Shrieked Jessie, "Poison Sting!" Arbok's mouth opened, and a shower of white hot sparks streaked toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu moved out of the way in ease. "Thundershock!" Pikachu, still in midair, sent a strong wave of thunder, which rippled through Arbok. Pikachu kept a feed of thunder, until Arbok collapsed.

"Arg!" Jessie huffed, returning Arbok to it's Poke Ball. James stepped up, Weezing coming out of it's Poke Ball. "Weezing, Smoke Screen." Weezing was instantly surrounded by a gray gas. Pikachu coughed, then bounded forward. Pikachu saw the outline of Weezing, and sent a blast of Thunder toward it. He watched in delight as the gray outline turned yellow, as the thunder hit it.

Once the smoke cleared, Weezing was found on the ground, unconscious.

Jessie rolled her eyes. They were down to their last Pokemon, and he was far from good.

Meowth bounded forward, excited. "Get ready!" Meowth hissed over at Pikachu, who, in turn, sent a wave of thunder over to him. To everyone's surprise, Meowth easily dodged the thunder. In a sudden blur, he went pounding on Pikachu, scratching at top speed.

After a few scratches, Pikachu violently jerked him off, sending a heavier dose of thunder. It struck Meowth, who stood on the ground and let it soak in. He wobbled afterward, almost about to faint, but then steadied himself. "Wow, you're getting stronger." Ash commented.

Both Pikachu and Meowth bounded forward, ready to attack, when the ground rumbled. Jessie fell into James's arms, as both fell to the ground. Misty slammed hard onto the ground, as Brock was sent forward. Ash fell forward, wondering vaguely if this was an earthquake. The Pokemon slammed into each other.

Then, everyone watched as the little vile slipped from Ash's pocket. They watched as it started to fall in slow motion, to the ground. Getting their senses back, both Pikachu and Meowth dove for the vile, with their paws outstretched.

They were within inches of the falling vile. Then, time speeded up. The vile shattered onto the ground, sending glass everywhere. The 4 paws, of both Pikachu and Meowth, slipped from the vile, just as the green liquid dripped on them.

They both screeched back, watching the green liquid soak into their skin. Then, a bright light surrounded both Pokemon.

Ash watched in shock and aw as he saw the Pokemon change. Misty moved and picked up the vile, which still had a few drops inside.

The light subsided, and in the place where Pikachu and Meowth had stood, stood a Raichu and a Persian.

* * *

He-He! Interesting, right! I hope it sounds okay, and I think I've finally out-written my Writer's Block! Yay for me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Evolution-Part 2

Howdy and Hello! Hoping you enjoyed the first chapter, I hope you read this one!

* * *

Pikachu never wanted to evolve because he liked his own personality. Meowth never wanted to evolve, even though he had enough experience, because he 'didn't want to turn into one of those pampered stuck-up cats.'

But yet, here where the two evolved versions. Raichu looked at the Pokemon on the other side. Persian hissed in response, but that's all it did. In shock, the unofficial battle ended, as the trainers checked their Pokemon.

"Pikac..Raichu!" Ash said in alarm, as he looked at Raichu. The previously red cheeks on yellow skin were now yellow cheeks on orange skin. It's ears sprouted out, with a curl on the end. It looked totally different.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James checked on their friend. "Meowth!" They asked. It hissed at them. It purred again. "Say something!" James said in alarm. The Persian simply hissed. The ex-Meowth could no longer talk.

"This is horrible!" Jessie said, as the Persian stalked in the nearby grass. Raichu stood there, looking up at Ash.

* * *

"What are we going to do!" Ash asked Misty and Brock. "Do they have an antidote?" Brock asked. Jessie and James crept up behind them. "What? There's an antidote!" Jessie asked.

"What do you want!" Ash said, startled. "As annoying as Meowth was, we want him back, talking and all." James said. Looking at the Persian for the first time, Ash saw it watching Raichu.

"Lets go into the nearest town, then call Nurse Joy back, and see if there is an antidote." Misty suggested calmly.

"The next town is Riverisha. What about that poor dying Pokemon!" Asked Brock in concern. "There is still a few drops left inside." Misty said, holding out the vile. "We can give that to Eevee, and hope it's enough."

Ash and Brock nodded, then started down the lane, calling to Raichu. "Wait!" Jessie and James shouted to them. "We're coming too!" James said, with Persian at his heels. "Oh, yeah, forgot. No 'funny business'!" Ash asked, knowing that Team Rocket would pull anything.

"Truce!" James said. Persian hissed at Raichu, who had sparks flying toward him, who easily dodged it.

Persian hissed, then stalked up ahead, his hips swaying. "He looks much more menacing." James commented.

* * *

Persian started screeching in alarm, as Raichu started to run back to Ash. Standing on another large hill, were the other members of Team Rocket. (Sorry-I forgot their names!)

The girl looked up in surprise, as she saw Jessie and James making their way up the path, with their sworn enemies. She scoffed, then yelled, "Hey, where's your little mascot!" She screamed as a Persian jumped on her, scratching her.

Still screaming, she pushed the large cat off of her. "Woah! Is that Meowth!" Jessie scowled. Raichu leapt forward, and sent a wave of sparks toward the two other members of Team Rocket, and watched as they were sent up into the sky. (Again-Not sure if they do that, or if it's just Jessie, James, and Meowth)

"Good job, Pika...Raichu!" Ash said, still not comfortable with the new Pokemon, even though it was still Pikachu.

They saw Riverisha Town in front of them, and hastily made their way down.

* * *

Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, Raichu and Persian sat on uncomfortable padded waiting room chairs, as Ash stood by the near phone, trying to call the Nurse Joy from Hevler City.

They had delivered the last drops of the potion, and surprisingly, it had worked. The ex-Eevee, now Flareon wads doing fine, and was recovering fast.

That was all good and all, but they were more concerned about an antidote.

They all looked up as Ash started speaking. "Nurse Joy!" He asked, looking at the nurse. "Hello, Ash! How did it go? Did it get there alright, and is the Pokemon alright!" She asked.

"Yes, some of it got here, and it was enough for the Eevee. But, in the process of bringing it here, my Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth have evolved. We really want our old Pokemon back, and were wondering if you've come up with an antidote?" Ash, and everyone else, held their breath as Nurse Joy cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid we haven't made an antidote, but I'm sure we can. Come back here, and we will try and make the antidote as fast as we can."

Ash nodded, then hung up the phone. "Well, we have to go back."

* * *

Okay!

I know, this chapter was short, and the first chapter was long, but what can we do!

Sorry, someone told me that Pikachu is a girl. I may have mentioned 'it' as a girl. Forgive me, and I will cyhange it ASAP!


End file.
